Ballerina
by citraa
Summary: Mimpi seorang ballerina yang kandas dikarenakan penyakit yang terus menerus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Penyakit itu juga yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan tunangannya/ShikaTema/AU/RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

"Kau disini rupanya."

"Kenapa masih datang?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi tunanganku sendiri?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya akan menambah penderitaanku."

"Demi Tuhan Temari, jangan merasa kau yang paling menderita disini."

.

.

.

.

――――――**Ballerina――――――**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Inspired by One Liter of Tears)**

**Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari**

**Hurt/Comfort. Romance.**

**Rate T**

**AU. Typo(s). OOC. Alur cepat.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa tidak sakit?" tanya seorang pemuda berkuncir satu kepada wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apanya yang sakit?" Wanita itu balik bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pemudia yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Itu.. kau tadi berjinjit dengan ujung kaki kemudian melakukan gerakan," ujarnya datar sambil menatap wanita yang berada dihadapannya. Wanita yang sudah menjadi tunangannya 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh. _en pointe ,_tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah terbiasa," jawabnya sambil mengaduk supnya. "Ah, sudah aku bilang tidak usah ditambahkan. Kau mau ini?" desisnya sambil menunjukan suiran daging ayam yang terdapat di sup nya.

"Merepotkan sekali. Tinggal kau makan apa susahnya sih?" omel pemuda itu sambil tetap mengambil suiran ayam disup gadisnya.

"Kau tau, daging bisa menyebabkan kegemukan." jawab gadis itu sambil meminum vanila latte-nya. Tersenyum, menatap tunangannya yang sedang menggerutu, mengambil suiran ayam dimangkuk putih miliknya.

"Sekali dua kali kau harus makan daging. Protein dari sayuran tidak sebanyak dari daging," dengus pemuda itu kesal sambil sesekali menatap wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Akan aku coba," ujar wanita itu santai.

"Hmm. Temari."

"Ya?"

"Siapa pemuda yang mengangkatmu tadi ketika latihan?" tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

"Oh. Uchiha Itachi. Kau kenal?"

"Tidak. Pandangannya kepadamu aneh."

"Hmm.. Hmmm.. Cemburu?" ujar wanita itu menggoda sambil mengedipkan mata―iris jade itu yang sungguh menggoda.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu tidak menggubris godaan dari sang wanita. Sejujurnya dia sedikit dongkol melihat tubuh wanitanya yang dipeluk dan diangkat dengan mesra oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Kalau bukan karena profesi yang sangat disenangi oleh tunangannya itu, mungkin dia tidak akan rela. Tapi itulah resiko mempunyai tunangan seorang penari ballet profesional.

"Aku mendapatkan peran utama dipentas kali ini. Senang sekali," ujar wanita bersurai pirang itu sambil tertawa. Nampak dari raut wajahnya itu―raut kebahagiaan. Mimpinya menjadi penari ballet tingkat internasional mungkin bisa tercapai sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kelenturan harus dijaga! Perhatikan gerakanmu!" titah seorang pria―bisa dikatakan berusia 30 tahunan keatas sambil memperhatikan anak didiknya melakukan gerakan.

"Temari, kau pemeran utama dipentas kali ini. Jadi, latihan yang serius, oke?" ucap pria itu sambil mengelus kepala Temari.

"Baiklah,Asuma-sensei." ucapnya kemudian berputar dengan tumpuan satu kaki. Gerakan yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkuncir satu tak henti-hentinya menatap gadisnya yang sedang mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi dengan lurus.

"Ck, apakah dia tidak terkilir?" ucapnya sambil berdecak kagum. Kagum melihat kelenturan dan kelincahan gerakan tunangannya.

Pemuda itu―Shikamaru Nara, adalah seorang pengacara muda berbakat di Konoha. IQ nya yang diatas 200 mengantarkannya meraih kesuksesan di usia yang mungkin terbilang sangat muda. Dia berhasil memecahkan kasus-kasus yang bisa dikatakan sangat rumit.

Gadis itu―Temari Rei anak sulung keluarga Kazekage Rei adalah seorang ballerina profesional. Dia selalu terpilih menjadi wakili Konoha didalam pentas antar negara. Gerakan-gerakan dari tubuhnya membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Dia telah bertunangan dengan pengacara muda berbakat―Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau mengambil vas bunga?" tanya Shikamaru heran melihat Temari mengenggam vas bunga.

"Eh? Aku tadi mau mengambil tisu disebelah vas bunga ini kok," jawabnya heran. Temari mencoba mengambil tisu itu sekali lagi, tapi mengapa selalu meleset? Akhirnya dia urungkan niatnya untuk mengambil tisu.

'Mungkin aku terlalu kelelahan jadi penglihatanku ganda' batinnya keheranan.

"Ini." ujar Shikamaru sambil memberikan tisu ke Temari.

"Eh? Terimakasih Shika." jawabnya sambil mengelap mulutnya yang kotor.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Tuan pemalas," jawabnya sambil hendak masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku, Tuan pemalas." Shikamaru terlihat kesal kepada tunangannya itu kemudian menatap kearah kemudi yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Marah? Hmm. Kau tidak mengambil titipan dari Gaara?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau Gaara menitipkan sesuatu untukku."

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, dan memasuki apartemen Temari. Apartemen yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat mewah. Alangkah terkejutnya Shikamaru melihat Temari jatuh tersungkur tiba-tiba dengan kepala menyentuh lantai. Seharusnya, dia bisa menahan kepalanya agar tidak menghantan lantai. Tapi mengapa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa?

"Astaga Temari, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru membantu Temari berdiri. Sementara Temari masih terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh? iya. Hanya luka kecil kok," ujarnya kemudian memasuki apartemennya.

"Aku obati lukamu." Shikamaru mengambil kotak obat dan dengan sigap mengobati dahi tunangannya yang berdarah.

"Terimakasih Shika," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan," ujarnya sambil menatap tunangannya.

"Istirahatlah, aku pulang." Shikamaru mengecup bibir tunangannya, kemudian pergi.

Sementara Temari hanya mengangguk. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

_"Pirouette,_ Temari!" titah Asuma. Temari hanya mengangguk, kemudian bergerak berputar pada satu kaki―mirip angsa. Sangat indah.

Pentas musik dilaksanakan seminggu lagi, karena itulah klub ballet Temari mengadakan latihan dengan keras. Karena, mereka akan ditonton oleh semua orang diseluruh dunia.

"Yak! Bagus sekali. Latihan kali ini kita cukupkan." ujar Asuma kemudian menarik lengan Temari.

"Ada apa ya sensei?" tanya Temari terkejut melihat kelakuan Asuma.

"Gerakanmu terlihat kaku. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak sensei, mungkin aku kelelahan. Kau tahu sendirikan aku latihan terus menerus minggu-minggu ini," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum. Memang, badannya lemah akhir-akhir ini, untuk mengenggam sesuatu pun rasanya agak sulit.

"Kau harus istirahat, perhatikan kesehatanmu. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku ke Shikamaru ya," ucap Asuma hendak berlalu dari hadapan Temari. Temari mencoba berjalan, namun keseimbangan sepertinya tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Asuma melihat Temari jatuh tersungkur dilantai dan tangannya sama sekali tidak menahan tubuhnya. Asuma membantu Temari berdiri. Sementara Temari, masih terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya. Sudah dua kali dia jatuh seperti itu. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

.

Musik klasik mengiringi ballerina itu menari. Badannya yang gemulai membuat seluruh penonton pentas itu berdecak kagum. Pentas balet bertajuk "Romeo&Juliette" ini seakan menghipnotis para pengunjung. Penonton tidak henti-hentinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub melihat dua orang yang berperan menjadi Romeo dan Juliette. Ya, itulah dia, Uchiha Itachi yang berperan sebagai Romeo serta Temari Rei yang berperan sebagai Juliette. Mereka seakan menikmati tariannya.

Pemuda Nara itu sibuk memotret sang tunangan yang sedang menari-nari lincah diatas pentas. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajah malasnya.

Tepuk tangan meriah menandakan berakhirnya pentas itu.

_"Congratulations._ Penampilan kalian menakjubkan." Asuma terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya kearah muridnya yang membanggakan.

"Sensei, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan makan malam?" ujar Uchiha Itachi yang disambut anggukan dari semua yang berada disitu.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja sekarang, memangnya tahun depan." celetuk ballerina bernama Sakura membuat semua orang yang berada disitu terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." ujar Asuma kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan pentas itu dan menuju kesebuah restoran.

.

.

.

.

"Bersulang!" teriak mereka semua kompak kecuali Shikamaru, dia masih sibuk melihat foto-foto hasil jepretannya tadi. Temari menyenggol lengan sang tunangan supaya bergabung bersama mereka. Dengan malas, Shikamaru ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

Pandangan mereka terarah ke Temari saat gadis itu menjatuhkan gelas yang berada digenggamannya. Gelas kaca itu jatuh ke lantai, dan untunglah sama sekali tidak melukai seseorang yang berada disana. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap lurus. Temari masih terus berfikir. Akhir-akhir ini memang gerakan sulit dikontrol, otot-otot ditangan dan kakinya seakan melemah.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok hehe." Temari tertawa garing. Shikamaru memperhatikan tunangannya. Sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti terjadi dalam diri tunangannya. Tidak susah memang memprediksikan sesuatu yang aneh mengingat IQ nya yang diatas rata-rata.

.

.

.

"Iya sayang, aku keluar." Temari mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian berlari-lari kecil keluar dari apartemennya. Dia memang punya janji dengan Shikamaru hari ini. Janji, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu terkait pernikahan mereka. Ya, mereka memang berencana menikah 3 bulan lagi.

Senyumnya terukir saat melihat tunangan pemalasnya sudah menunggunya disamping mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari kearah Shikamaru. Tapi, lagi dan lagi. Dia jatuh terjerembab di aspal tanpa ada satu pun gerakan tangannya yang mencoba menahan tubuhnya. Keningnya menghantam tanah. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Shikamaru yang panik, mengangkat tubuh tunangannya. Membawanya kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Temari hanya meringis kesakitan saat lukanya diobati oleh perawat. Setelah diobati, Temari diperbolehkan pulang. Temari sedikit kaget saat Shikamaru menarik tangannya, untuk mendatangi ruangan dokter ahli syaraf―Tsunade yang notabene adalah teman ibunya.

"Shika, ada keluhan pada syaraf mu? Atau syarafmu sudah terpelintir karena terus menerus memecahkan kasus," ledek Tsunade yang membuat Temari terkekeh.

"Tsunade-sama, bisakah kau melakukan pemeriksaan syaraf tunanganku. Belakangan ini dia sering terjatuh dan melakukan gerakan diluar kehendaknya?" ucapnya serius, tidak memperdulikan ledekan yang baru dilemparkan Tsunade kepadanya.

"Hm. Baiklah. Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk. Kita lakukan beberapa tes awal," ujar Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa peralatannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shika. Ehm, maksudku aku terjatuh karena kurang berhati-hati saja," sergah Temari. Dia sangat tidak suka orang lain menganggapnya lemah. Padahal, dia merasa, dia adalah wanita yang kuat.

"Kita hanya melakukan tes saja nona ballerina, memastikan syarafmu dalam keadaan sehat. Bagaimana? Bisa kita mulai?" ucap Tsunade. Sementara Temari menangguk lemah.

Setelah melakukan sejumlah tes awal, akhirnya dokter itu meminta Temari untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh yang hasilnya akan diketahui dalam beberapa hari.

"Kau ini! Memangnya aku sakit jiwa apa? Harus diperiksa syaraf!" omel Temari seusai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, dan memberi pekerjaan Tsunade-sama." ucapnya polos, membuat Temari terkekeh.

Temari tidak tahu Shikamaru selama ini memperhatikan pergerakannya. Geraknya yang sama sekali tidak wajar. Berkali-kali Temari menjatuhkan benda yang berada digenggamannya, sering melakukan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Shikamaru tahu telah terjadi hal salah pada tunangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Tsunade, Shikamaru bergegas menuju kerumah sakit. Kebetulan, Temari sedang latihan ballet, jadi dia bisa mengantisipasi hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Hening sejenak. Hingga Tsunade membuka suara.

"Tunanganmu adalah seorang ballerina yang hebat. Aku menyaksikannya di televisi, penampilan dia sangat memukau."

"Ya, apakah ada yang salah dengan dia Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Tsunade. Dia tahu ekspresi wajah Tsunade menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersimpan disana.

"Tunanganmu mengidap _Spinocerebellar_ _Ataxia?_"

"Penyakit merepotkan apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Jujur, dia baru mendengar penyakit semacam itu.

"Penyakit berhubungan dengan fungsi spinal dan otak kecil. Dengan kata lain, penyakit ini merusak jaringan otak kecil dan syaraf tulang belakang. Padahal salah satu terminal dalam tubuh untuk pengiriman syaraf adalah tulang belakang. Karena itulah kenapa dia akan kekurangan kontrol dari otot kaki dan tangan, yang pada akhirnya menghasilkan kurangnya keseimbangan dan koordinasi dikarenakan kemunduran jaringan saraf pada urat saraf tulang belakang dan saraf yang mengendalikan gerakan otot pada lengan dan kaki."

Tsunade terus menjelaskan sambil sesekali menatap kearah Shikamaru.

"Kau bercanda!" ucap Shikamaru diiringi dengusan kesal. Shikamaru mencoba lari dari realita. Meskipun dia tidak bisa menampik bahwa Tsunade adalah dokter senior yang hebat.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main untuk hal semacam ini, Shika. Penderita akan mengalami kesulitan berjalan dan mulai tak dapat berdiri tanpa ditopang. Pelafalan ucapan pun semakin tidak jelas dan sulit dimengerti. Penyakit ini terus menggerogoti tubuh penderita, dan dalam waktu singkat penderita hanya bisa berbaring saja." Penjelasan Tsunade itu membuat mata Shikamaru membulat kaget.

"Penyakit itu pasti bisa disembuhkan kan Tsunade-sama?"

"Maaf, penyakit itu tidak dapat disembuhkan, karena penyebab penyakit ini belum diketahui secara pasti. Ada obat yang bisa menhentikan laju perkembangan penyakit ini untuk sementara waktu, atau menghambatnya. Namun, lama- kelamaan keampuhan obat itu akan menghilang."

"..." Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Dia sungguh masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh Tsunade.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga membantah pernyataan Tsunade. Tapi semakin dia membantah maka semakin jelas bahwa omongan Tsunade seminggu lalu memang benar adanya. Shikamaru pernah dengan iseng melempar bola kearah Temari, tapi tangan Temari gagal menangkap bola, sehingga menyebabkan bola itu mengenai kepalanya. Temari hanya tertawa menatapi kebodohannya. Sementara, Shikamaru memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Kali ini, Temari jatuh terjerembab lagi, yang menyebabkan luka baru didagunya. Itu membuat Shikamaru semakin tersiksa. Dia memang merahasiakan penyakit Temari. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu tahu. Toh gadis itu juga tidak pernah sedikitpun menanyakan tentang pemeriksaannya seminggu yang lalu.

Shikamaru memberanikan diri menghubungi ayah Temari yang berada di Suna. Ayah Temari memang telah meminta Shikamaru untuk menjaga Temari. Temari ngotot pindah ke Konoha untuk menggapai mimpinya menjadi ballerina karena ballet di Konoha memang lebih bagus dibandingkan di Suna.

"Halo, ayah." ucap Shikamaru setelah mendengar tanda bahwa telepon sudah diangkat.

"Ya." ucap ayah Temari ditelepon.

"Ayah pernah mendengar tentang _ataxia?_" ucap Shikamaru terdengar lirih.

"Maksudmu, _spinocerebellar_ _ataxia?_"

Shikamaru kaget saat Kazekage Rei melafalkan nama penyakit itu dengan lancar. Dia saja hampir susah mengucapkannya.

"Iya."

"Apa puteriku mengidap itu?" tanyanya datar.

"Iya."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Kazekage dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Sudah aku duga. Aku akan ke Konoha lusa." ujar Kazekage menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru semakin panik saat berkali-kali Temari jatuh saat latihan ballet. Hal itu membuat Asuma panik dan meminta Temari untuk beristirahat. Walaupun sempat mendapat penolakan dari Temari, tapi akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya.

"Ah penyakit itu lagi." gerutu Kazekage dihadapan tunangan anaknya.

"Eh?" Shikamaru hanya menatap heran pria yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu? Ibu Temari meninggal juga karena penyakit memuakan itu. Hati aku sakit saat mendengar darimu bahwa penyakit itu menyerang puteriku disaat karir balletnya sedang berada dipuncak."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga ponsel Kazekage berbunyi.

"Shika, maafkan aku. Aku harus kembali ke Suna. Aku akan datang kesini secepatnya." ujar Kazekage kemudian melangkah meninggalkan rumah Shikamaru.

"Temari?"

Langkah Kazekage terhenti saat melihat puterinya berdiri terpaku dibalik dinding. Tangannya yang kekar merengkuh tubuh mungil Temari kedalam pelukannya.

"Aaa-yah? Aku sakit apa?" tanya Temari sambil menangis. Ayahnya hanya diam. Kemudian, pergi kembali ke Suna.

Temari hanya menatap Shikamaru lurus.

"Shika, pandanganku kabur, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan saat ada segerombolan anak kecil yang berlari kearahku, dan aku jatuh." Temari menangis. Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Dia memeluk tubuh Temari yang sudah terisak dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Temari kembali terjatuh. Kali ini dia dilarikan kerumah sakit karena benturan dikepalanya sangat serius. Meski akhirnya, Temari diperbolehkan pulang setelah menerima dua suntikan.

Temari bergegas menuju kestudio balletnya. Lagi-lagi Temari tidak bisa seimbang. Sehingga beberapa kali terjatuh. Hal itu membuat Asuma ragu untuk menampilkan Temari dipentas yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Tapi Temari terus berusaha dan sampai saat ini Temari masih belum mengetahui penyakitnya.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, Temari tampil sukses. Meskipun beberapa gerakan Temari terkesan kaku, namun itu tidak mengurangi nilai plus pada penampilannya. Asuma diam-diam memperhatikan cara Temari berjalan dan dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Temari.

Temari mendadak jatuh pingsan seusai latihan ballet. Gadis itu segera dilarikan kerumah sakit oleh Asuma dan beberapa rekan ballerina Temari. Dari dokter Tsunade, Asuma mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Temari. Asuma hanya bisa tertegun saat mendengar penuturan Tsunade. Tanpa mereka sadari gadis yang tengah mereka bicarakan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Temari mendatangi studio ballet dengan langkah seperti orang mabuk, cara berjalan yang sangat aneh. Hal itulah membuat teman-temannya sedikit mengejeknya, tapi tidak dengan Asuma. Temari mengutarakan maksudnya untuk keluar dari klub ballet itu sambil tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Asuma-sensei, dan teman-teman. Aku berniat keluar dari klub ini. Penyakit ini akan membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan."

Sontak saja, semua orang yang berada disitu memeluk Temari dan memberi semangat kepadanya. Begitu juga dengan Asuma, bagi Asuma, Temari adalah ballerina terhebat yang pernah dia ketahui.

.

.

.

Ballerina itu duduk diatas kursi roda. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduga akan terjadi padanya.

Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh foto-foto dirinya semasa menjadi seorang ballerina. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Mengingat mimpinya menjadi seorang ballerina kandas, dan mimpinya untuk menikah dengan Shikamaru yang mungkin saja akan hancur. Dia sudah mengirimkan pesan ke pemuda itu untuk tidak lagi mengunjunginya.

"Ternyata kau disini rupanya." Shikamaru menghampiri tunangannya yang sedang menatap kearah luar jendela apartemennya.

"Ke-ke-napa masih datang?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi tunanganku?"

"Tinggalkan a-aku."

Kalimat singkat gadis itu membuat Shikamaru tertegun. "Tinggalkan aku dan carilah wanita lain." ucap wanita itu sambil menangis. Shikamaru bisa melihat wanita itu sudah sedikit kesulitan didalam bicara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku cacat Shika, dan mungkin nanti akan seperti mayat hidup, aku mohon, tinggalkan aku."

"Kau kira aku mencintaimu karena fisikmu! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku akan ke Suna besok. Kita berpisah sekarang. Berjanjilah untuk melupakanku. Aku mohon." Tangisan Temari meledak. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Demi Tuhan Temari, jangan menganggap kau yang paling menderita disini!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii,ane datang dengan fic yang sedih. Habisnya keenakan nulis fic humor sih #dibacok. Eh sumpeh ye, makin banyak aje nih fic ane yang TBC uwoooo gak kuat. Oke oke? Apakah ada yang bersedia mereview?


	2. Chapter 2

――――――**Ballerina――――――** **Naruto** **by** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

(**Inspired** **by** **One** **Liter** **of** **Tears**)

**Shikamaru** **Nara** **x** **Sabaku** **no** **Temari**

**Hurt**/**Comfort**. **Romance**. **Angst**

**Rate** **T**

**AU**. **Typo**(**s**). **OOC**. **Alur** **cepat**.

**Happy** **Reading**!

"..."

Hening.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jujur saja, Temari sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Shika, ini cincin tunangan kita. Ambilah." Temari berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Sudahku bilang, hubungan kita diakhiri saja. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Semakin Temari menahan hasratnya untuk menangis semakin deras pula liquid bening itu membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

Shikamaru terkejut mendengar pernyataan Temari. Dadanya sesak. Sebegitu mudahnya kah Temari mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia tidak mampu menatap tubuh yang hanya bisa terduduk di kursi roda itu. Tubuh ringkih yang membelakanginya. Bahkan, Temari tidak menatap wajah Shikamaru saat berbicara, nada bicaranya juga terdengar serius.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Shikamaru berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia mengerti sifat Temari yang terkenal keras kepala, sekuat apapun dia membujuk, Temari tidak akan pernah menggubrisnya.

Temari mendengar langkah Shikamaru. Perlahan-lahan memutar kursi rodanya, dan menatap punggung pria itu. Pria itu sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Apakah Shikamaru sudah menyerah? Apa Shikamaru ingin berpisah? Hati Temari sakit, jujur dia tidak ingin perpisahan.

"Shika!" Temari mencoba berteriak sambil terisak, tapi Shikamaru keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Temari menyadari satu hal, betapa dia sangat mencintai pemuda Nara itu dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Shikamaru. Tidak ingin.

Temari mencoba mengejar Shikamaru dengan kursi rodanya. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf dan cinta, Temari sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat punggung Shikamaru masih di koridor apartementnya.

"Shika! Shika!" Temari berteriak. Temari mengeluhkan kelambatan kursi roda yang dia gunakan. Dia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan, tapi sayang, kakinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia jatuh terjerembab sambil menangis, "Shika.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bunyi yang sangat keras dari arah belakang, seperti bunyi orang terjatuh. Shikamaru berbalik, dia berlari menuju apartement Temari dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Temari jatuh terjerembab sambil menangis. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

"Shika, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku bercanda tadi. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Temari terisak dibahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru tertegun mendengar ucapan Temari. Apakah Temari terjatuh karena mengejarnya?

"Bodoh." Hanya itu yang dapat Shikamaru ucapkan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya aku memang bodoh. Akan aku pakai lagi cincinnya. Maafkan aku." Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil cincin disaku jaketnya dan menautkan cincin itu kembali di jari manisnya.

"Kau kira hanya dengan memakai kembali cincin pertunangan kita, aku akan memaafkan ucapanmu tadi?" Shikamaru berkata serius sambil menatap wajah wanitanya serius.

"Maaf." Temari menunduk.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Shikamaru mengecup kening Temari singkat dan menghapus air mata di wajah gadisnya.

"Aku juga nanas bodoh. Bagaimana jika aku yang meninggalkanmu?"

"Kau pasti sembuh. Aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kau sembuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kita kembali ya ke kamarmu." Shikamaru menggendong Temari, mendudukkan tubuh itu di kursi rodanya kemudian mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ke kamar Temari.

"Oh ya aku sudah mencarikan seseorang yang akan membantumu disini, ketika aku bekerja." Shikamaru merangkul Temari yang duduk disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton televisi.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Besok akan aku kenalkan. Besok aku jemput ya, kau harus terapi lagi."

"Terapi menyakitkan lagi? huh." Temari memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi itu membuat wajahnya sangat lucu di mata Shikamaru.

"Yang penting kau sembuh. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau sembuh, kau juga harus membantuku untuk membuatmu sembuh." Shikamaru mengecup pipi wanitanya, sambil mengenggam tangan tunangannya.

"Siap Bos!" Temari tertawa. Ingin rasanya Temari menanyakan perihal pernikahan mereka, tapi dia urungkan niatnya. Mana mungkin Shikamaru mau menikah dengan wanita lumpuh seperti dia. Temari kaget melihat Shikamaru sudah berlutut sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Temari, menikahlah denganku." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari terharu. Temari mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum, kemudian duduk kembali disamping Temari.

"Bagaimana jika 2 minggu lagi kita menikah? Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Tuan Nara." Temari menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak tunangannya.

"Iya Nyonya Nara. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjagamu selalu."

"Shika, aku bisa minta tolong tidak?" Temari menatap wajah tampan tunangannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin kamera polaroid, kau bisa membelikannya untukku?"

"Besok ya sayang. Sekarang kau tidur ya." Shikamaru mengendong Temari menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuh Temari, menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Temari kemudian memeluk tubuh Temari, mengelus rambut pirang milik tunangannya. Temari hanya mengangguk lemah, dia memang sudah mengantuk sedari tadi, belaian di kepalanya membuatnya dengan mudah melesat ke alam mimpi. Setelah memastikan Temari sudah tertidur. Shikamaru mengecup bibir tunangannya. "Aku pulang ya sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu sembuh." Shikamaru membetulkan selimut yang sedikit berantakan, menulis sesuatu. Kemudian keluar dari apartemen Temari.

.

.

.

Temari tersenyum saat membaca secarik kertas disamping tempat tidurnya.

_"Halo Nyonya Nara, kau sudah bangun? Hari ini agenda kita bertemu dengan pengasuhmu, terapi bersama Tsunade-sama, mencari cincin pernikahan dan gaun pengantin. Banyak ya? Kebetulan hari ini aku libur. Love you :)" _

"Temari, kau sudah bangun?" Shikamaru menuju kamar Temari bersama seorang wanita muda, sepertinya seumuran dengannya. "Nah, perkenalkan ini Ayame yang akan mengurusmu."

Ayame menunduk kemudian tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau mandi ya. Oh ya, ini kamera polaroidmu? Kau suka?" Shikamaru menyerahkan kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi kepada Temari. Temari mengangguk kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati. Shikamaru mendudukan Temari di kursi rodanya dan mengisyaratkan Ayame untuk untuk membantu Temari mandi, kemudian dia menuju ke ruang televisi.

"Nona Temari, anda beruntung mempunyai tunangan seperti Tuan Shikamaru." Ayame mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Tapi dia sepertinya tidak beruntung ya, mempunyai tunangan yang lumpuh seperti aku." Mata Temari berkaca-kaca sepertinya dia sulit untuk menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah.

"Tentu saja sangat beruntung, mempunyai tunangan yang cantik dan seorang ballerina terkenal seperti Nona."

"Mantan ballerina."

Setelah mandi dan berdandan, Temari segera menghampiri Shikamaru di ruang televisi. Temari mengenggam kamera polaroid barunya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Ayame, Temari dan Shikamaru segera menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi. Temari memotret Shikamaru saat sedang serius menyetir mobil. Saking seriusnya, dia tidak menyadari telah di potret oleh Temari. Temari memang berencana mengabadikan momen kehidupannya lewat foto. Foto-foto itu akan ditempel di buku besar yang sudah dibelinya. Saat melihat foto itu, dia tertawa, dan segera menyembunyikan foto itu di dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Temari hanya menggeleng. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Temari segera menjalankan terapi.

"Shika, gerakan tangan Temari sudah sedikit terganggu, mungkin saja, nanti dia tidak akan bisa menggerakan tangannya." Tsunade menjelaskan perkembangan penyakit pasien yang sedang ditanganinya. Shikamaru hanya terdiam, "Kau harus memperhatikan dia saat makan, karena gerakan motoriknya terganggu dia bisa tersedak saat makan, dan hal itu bisa berbahaya."

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama, terimakasih." Setelah berpamitan dengan Tsunade mereka segera memilih cincin pernikahan, memesan undangan, memesan gaun, dan berbagai persiapan pernikahan. Temari dengan setia memotret setiap momen yang dilaluinya bersama Shikamaru, tanpa diketahui Shikamaru tentunya. Shikamaru sudah menghubungi orang tuanya yang berada di Inggris untuk datang. Kedua orang tuanya juga sudah mengetahui kondisi Temari, awalnya Yoshino Nara sedikit keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, tapi melihat keseriusan puteranya, dia tidak bisa melarang. Begitu pula dengan Ayah Temari, dan kedua adik Temari, Gaara yang sedang berada di Perancis, dan Kankuro yang sedang berada di Italia, sudah dipastikan akan datang. Mereka sudah sepakat melaksanakan pesta pernikahan sesederhana mungkin, mengingat kondisi Temari yang lemah.

.

.

.

Ayame tersenyum saat melihat Shikamaru dan Temari pulang. Ayame dan Shikamaru sudah sepakat untuk tinggal di apartement Temari untuk menjaga Temari agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Temari saat Shikamaru tidak ada.

"Mana kameramu? Aku pinjam sebentar."

"Untuk apa?" Temari menyerahkan kameranya. Shikamaru merangkul Temari, kemudian mencium pipi mulus Temari dan memotretnya. Selembar foto keluar dari kamera itu. Foto yang menampilkan kebahagian sempurna kedua insan itu. Temari tersenyum sangat manis di foto itu. Temari mengambil kamera dari tangan Shikamaru, kemudian gantian mencium pipi tunangannya dan memotretnya. Shikamaru memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Haha, lucu sekali ekspresimu Shika." Temari tertawa sambil menatap foto itu.

"Merepotkan." Temari hanya tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi Shikamaru, kemudian dengan kursi rodanya menuju kearah lemari. Temari mengambil dua bingkai foto di dalam rak lemari. Temari memasukkan foto itu kedalam bingkai, dan memajang foto di samping foto-fotonya.

"Temari, foto yang itu jangan dipajang." Shikamaru protes saat Temari memajang foto anehnya.

"Harus dipajang." Temari menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Shikamaru mengumamkan kata merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Temari sudah siap?" Ayah Temari, Sabaku Rei menyapa Temari yang sudah siap dengan gaun pengantinnya. Temari mengenakan gaun strapless berpotongan A-line berwarna putih. Rambutnya sanggul rendah. Temari tampak anggun dengan gaun itu.

"Temari."

"Ibu." Nara Yoshino memeluk Temari. "Tolong jaga Shikamaru ya. Terimakasih sudah merubah sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas akut itu, berkatmu dia sudah menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab sekarang." Yoshino menatap wajah Temari yang sendu. Menghapus air mata di wajah cantik Temari.

"Ibu, apa tidak apa-apa aku menikah dengan Shikamaru. Aku lumpuh, lebih baik kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini." Temari menatap wajah Yoshino.

"Ssttt.. Temari, ibu bangga kau menjadi menantuku. Kebahagian puteraku ada bersamamu. Baiklah, sebentar lagi misa akan dimulai, ibu tunggu di gereja ya."

Sabaku Rei mendorong kursi roda puterinya. Mendorong kursi roda Temari, mengingatkannya kepada Karura, ibunda Temari saat istrinya itu terkena penyakit mematikan, ataksia. Mereka sudah sampai di gereja. Shikamaru sudah berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan tuksedo hitamnya. Shikamaru menyambut tangan Temari di dalam genggamannya, dan Pastur mengumumkan bahwa upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

"Shikamaru , apakah saudara menerima dan meresmikan perkawinan ini dengan kesungguhan dan keikhlasan hati?" Pastur bertanya sambil menatap pasangan.

"Ya sungguh dan ikhlas hati." Shikamaru berbicara dengan mantap.

"Shikamaru, berjanjikah saudara mengasihi, menghormati, melindungi istri saudara, serta selalu setia kepadanya sampai selamanya?"

"Ya, saya berjanji."

"Shikamaru , bersediakah saudara menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik, bagi anak-anak yang dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saudara, membimbing dan mendidik mereka."

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Pastur bertanya kepada mempelai wanita, "Temari, apakah saudari menerima dan meresmikan perkawinan ini dengan kesungguhan dan keikhlasan hati?"

"Ya sungguh dan ikhlas hati." Temari menjawab sambil menatap Shikamaru singkat.

"Temari, berjanjikah saudari mengasihi, menghormati, melindungi suami saudari, serta selalu setia kepadanya sampai selamanya?"

"Ya saya berjanji."

"Temari,bersediakah saudari menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak yang dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saudari, membimbing dan mendidik mereka."

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan pernikahan kalian. Saya persilakan kalian menumpangkan tangan di atas Kitab Suci ini. Terimakanlah sakramen perkawinan saudara dengan mengucapkan janji setia satu sama lain di hadapan Allah dan umat- Nya yang hadir di sini."

"Di hadapan Tuhan, Imam, para orang tua, para saksi, saya Nara Shikamaru, dengan niat yang suci dan ikhlas hati memilihmu Temari menjadi isteri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupku. Saya bersedia menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi anak - anak yang akan dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saya dan mendidik mereka. Demikian janji saya demi Allah, semoga Tuhan menolong saya."

"Di hadapan Tuhan, Imam, para orang tua, para saksi, saya Temari , dengan niat yang suci dan ikhlas hati memilihmu Shikamaru menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupku. Saya bersedia menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi anak - anak yang akan dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saya dan mendidik mereka. Demikian janji saya demi Allah, semoga Tuhan menolong saya."

"Atas nama Gereja dan di hadapan para saksi, segenap umat Allah serta hadirin sekalian, dengan ini saya menegaskan bahwa pernikahan yang telah diresmikan ini adalah pernikahan yang sah."

Shikamaru kemudian memakaikan cincin di jari manis Temari, begitu pula dengan Temari. Mereka sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Demikianlah mereka bukan dua melainkan satu. Karena apa yang sudah disatukan Allah tidak dapat diceraikan oleh manusia.

Temari mengambil kamera yang disembunyikan dibawah buket bunganya. Memotret wajah suaminya yang sedang menatap salib diam-diam. Tersenyum saat melihat foto yang tercetak.

"Nee-chan, selamat yaaa." Duo Sabaku memberi selamat kearah kakaknya.

"Hey, kemana aja kalian!" Temari sedikit kesal dengan kedua adiknya ini. Sudah datang terlambat malah memasang wajah sok polos.

"Maaf Nee-chan, pesawat kami sama-sama delay."

"Hmm oke. Nee-chan maafkan. Manaa oleh-oleh untuk Nee-chanmu ini?"

"Tenang, ada di mobil. Shika, tolong jaga Nee-chanku ini ya." Kankuro menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Sudah pasti."

"Ayoo kita foto keluarga."

Keluarga besar kemudian melakukan foto bersama. Temari memastikan foto ini akan tertempel di buku besarnya.

.

.

.

Temari telah membereskan barang-barangnya. Nyonya Nara ini akan pindah menuju kerumah suaminya. Setelah pesta pernikahan selesai, orang tua mereka berdua harus segera kembali bekerja. Begitu juga dengan kedua adik Temari. Temari menatap buku besar yang telah tertempel beberapa foto sambil tersenyum. Foto terakhir yang diambilnya adalah foto Shikamaru saat tertidur.

"Halo ini wajah suamiku ketika tidur. Benar-benar jelek ya, tapi aku mencintainya." Tulis Temari dibawah foto itu. Temari kemudian menyembunyikan buku itu didalam kopernya. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak boleh mengetahui perihal buku itu.

"Temari, apa semuanya sudah dimasukkan?" Shikamaru menghampiri Temari sambil membawa 3 koper besar.

"Sudah sayang."

"Sebentar ya aku mau meletakkan koper ini dimobil."

"Oke."

"Tetap disitu jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh."

" ." Temari hanya bisa memaklumi sifat overproktektif suaminya.

Perut Temari berbunyi, dia sudah sangat lapar, mengingat belum ada makan sejak pagi, karena tidak tahan Temari mengambil brownies yang terletak diatas meja, kemudian memakannya. Temari merasakan nafasnya terhambat. Sial, dia tersedak. Mengapa hanya tersedak bisa sesakit ini?

"Shi-ka." panggilnya lirih, dia merasa brownies yang masuk di kerongkongannya menghambat pernafasan.

Shikamaru membuka pintu apartemen Temari kemudian terkejut melihat Temari jatuh tengkurap, tangannya memegang brownies.

"Temari. Kau dengar aku? Sudah aku bilang, jangan bergerak!" Shikamaru mengendong Temari.

"Sssssesakhh." Temari menatap wajah panik suaminya, merasakan pandangannya gelap.

"Temari bertahan. Kita kerumah sakit ya. Kumohon bertahan."

.

.

.

"Temari tersedak, kalau kau terlambat membawanya tadi, dia bisa meninggal, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa." Tsunade kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap kearah ranjang rumah sakit. Melihat wajah pucat sang istri kemudian mengenggam tangan istrinya .

"Kau ini hampir membuat aku jantungan bodoh." Tangan Shikamaru yang satunya mengelus kepala sang istri.

"Shika. Maaf." Temari menoleh kearah suaminya.

Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian mengecup punggung tangan istrinya.

.

.

.

Temari kembali menulis buku besarnya, sekarang dia sedang berada dikamarnya. Shikamaru sudah berangkat bekerja. Tangan Temari sudah agak sulit digerakan. Keadaan itu membuat tulisannya sedikit jelek dari tulisan terdahulunya.

"Hari ini aku bersama suamiku memasak bersama. Apakah ini bagus?" tulisnya sambil mengelus foto yang memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya bersama Shikamaru.

"Foto yang ini saat suami nanasku terkena cipratan minyak. Huh dasar. Sudah aku bilang sendok yang habis di cuci itu di lap dulu, dia malah tidak percaya" Tulisnya dibawah foto saat Shikamaru mengelus tangannya yang terkena cipratan minyak dengan ekspresi menahan perih.

Temari kembali meletakan buku besarnya dibawah tumpukan bajunya.

"Ayame," ujar Temari sambil menggerakan kursi rodanya mencari Ayame.

"Iya ada apa Nyonya."

"Aku bisa minta tolong?"

Ayame hanya mengangguk.

"Ini kamera polaroidku. Tanganku hampir sulit digerakkan. Seandainya tanganku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, maukah kau memotret suamiku?"

"Maksud nyonya?" Ayame sedikit tidak mengerti dengan permintaan majikannya ini.

"Tolong foto Shikamaru saat dia bersamaku. Apapun perbuatannya. Kemudian bantu aku menempelnya dan menulis keterangannya di buku besar. Buku itu ada di bawah tumpukan bajuku yang ada dilemari." Temari kemudian menunjukan letak di mana buku rahasianya bersembunyi.

"Baik Nyonya."

"Tapi, ini rahasia, jangan bilang Shikamaru ya."

Ayame mengangguk sambil menatap haru wajah majikannya. Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Panjang banget yaaa huehueheueheuehu xD ada yang bersedia review gaaa? :D oh yaaa, untuk pernikahannya itu secara Katholik. Gak maksud untuk memasukan unsur agama atau gimana, tapi citraa cuma ngertinya pernikahan secara Katholik aja huhuhu :/

**special thanks to:**

** : hehehe :D udah lanjut loh ini ayu-san:) review lagi ya :)**

**-Nara Love Sabaku: hueheue udah update :) iyaa akan saya update secepatnya :)**

**-Nara Kazuki: Nee-chan ayoo kita nangis bareng :'(**

see youuuu ! :D *kedipkedip*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan menjadi milikku, bahkan sampai bumi terbelah lima #lebaywoy

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu?" Pertanyaan bodoh Temari membuat Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau adalah wanita paling merepotkan." Shikamaru menjawab sambil mengelus kepala isterinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Biarpun merepotkan, aku mencintaimu." Temari hanya tersenyum, tangannya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

Akibat penyakitnya, berat badan Temari menurun drastis. Wajahnya pucat. Seringkali Temari menolak makan dengan alasan takut tersedak dan membuat Shikamaru khawatir. Seperti saat ini, sudah hampir 2 hari Temari tidak makan, Ayame sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membujuknya, tapi tetap saja Nyonya Nara itu menolak. Shikamaru memang sedang menangani kasus diluar kota. "Nona, ayo makan. Astaga sudah 2 hari Nona tidak makan." Temari hanya menggeleng lemah sambil mengurut pelipisnya yang sedang berdenyut. Sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Nona, tidak apa-apa?" Ayame menatap Temari dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa."

"Nona harus makan, ini sudah 2 hari Nona." Temari menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menginginkan makan saat ini. Ayame mendesah sangat sulit membujuk Temari, sepertinya Temari hanya mendengarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang 2 hari?" Suara bernada nyaring mengagetkan mereka berdua. Shikamaru berjalan mendekat sambil memasang wajah kesal, "Jangan bilang kau tidak makan selama aku pergi!" Temari tersentak kemudian menggangguk. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "Temari memang keras kepala, Ayame. Tolong berikan bubur itu kepadaku."

"Aku tidak lapar." Shikamaru menatap wajah isterinya, wajahnya pucat. Badannya seperti orang kurang gizi. Temari kembali mengurut pelipisnya, sakit. Sepertinya kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan isterinya yang terasa dingin, seperti menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Shikamaru menatap iris jade yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Dehidrasi dan kekurangan nutrisi." Shikamaru menatap marah ke arah isterinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Shikamaru tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat mengetahui sang istri tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung membawa Temari ke rumah sakit, "Tidak bisakah kau hentikan kebodohanmu itu?" Tanpa sadar Shikamaru membentak Temari.

"Ma-af." Hanya kata maaf, beribu-ribu kali kata maaf, selalu kata maaf yang dia ucapkan, tetapi mengapa dia selalu melakukan kebodohan yang hampir membuat jantung Shikamaru hampir terlepas.

"Kau dengarkan aku, Temari. Hanya perlu melakukan terapi, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Syarafmu pasti akan normal kembali, dan kau bisa berjalan kembali, kau bisa menari lagi." Shikamaru menatap sendu ke arah Temari, dia berbohong. Oh Kami-sama, Tsunade bahkan mengatakan penyakit ini tidak bisa di sembuhkan, tapi mengapa dia yang hanya seorang pengacara? Yang tidak memiliki kemampuan di bidang medis, dengan lancangnya mengatakan hal yang mustahil. Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin Temari merasa terbebani dengan penyakitnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Temari menatap penuh harap, Shikamaru mengelus kepala istrinya.

"Ya. Sekarang kau tidur ya?"

"Ja-jalan." Shikamaru bisa melihat dengan susah payah Temari mengatakannya.

"Setelah kau keluar dari sini ya. Aku janji." Temari tersenyum lemah, kemudian memejamkan matanya, dan beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan 'Cheese'!" Shikamaru terlihat memegang kamera polaroid, dan memotret Temari yang sedang memangku seekor kelinci lucu. Temari tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Berikan padaku, sekarang gantian aku yang memotret." Temari mengambil wajah Shikamaru yang tersenyum konyol sambil memegang kelinci putih yang dia beli saat sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Temari.

Pagi hingga sore dia habiskan bersama Temari, bermain bersama, dan memotret semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyukai kelinci, selain karena baunya yang pesing, tapi atas bujukan Temari dia bersedia memelihara makhluk bergigi besar itu.

"Shika~!"

Dan makhluk bergigi besar kurang ajar itu telah merebut semua perhatian Temari untuknya, dan lebih kurang ajarnya lagi, Temari memberi nama yang mirip dengannya, makhluk itu bernama Shikamaichi. Shikamaru tau, yang barusan dipanggil Temari itu kelinci mereka bukan dirinya.

"Huft." Shikamaru mendesih kesal. Tapi, kehadiran makhluk bernama Shikamaichi atau apalah itu namanya berhasil membuat Temari tersenyum.

"Temari~ saatnya terapi." Shikamaru bisa melihat keengganan dari wajah wanitanya ketika mendengar kata terapi. Shikamaru mendorong kursi roda isterinya, "Kau bau pipis kelinci."

Temari terkekeh. Memang tadi Shikamaichi berhasil buang air kecil di roknya. Wah, wah dasar kelinci tidak tahu tempat buang air kecil. Setelah berganti baju, mereka menuju ke rumah sakit. Shikamaru berbincang-bincang dengan Tsunade, dan mendapatkan satu fakta baru, penyakit ataxia yang diidap Temari, tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dengan terapi, dan tangan Temari sudah hampir tidak bisa di gerakan, dan kau tau bagian terburuknya, Temari nanti hanya bisa berbaring diranjang.

.

.

.

Temari membayangkan bahwa dulu dia mempunyai ketangkasan. Tapi mengapa sekarang, dia merasa tidak mempunyai kekuatan?

Kali ini Temari jatuh dengan sangat menyedihkan. Karena Ayame sedang memasak dan Shikamaru sedang membersihkan kandang kelincinya atas perintah Temari, dia mencoba untuk mandi sendiri, dengan susah payah dia merangkak di atas keramik untuk mencapai bathup. Ketika Temari mencoba berpegangan pada sisi bathup, supaya dia bisa setengah duduk, ternyata dia jatuh kebawah. Temari merasa sial sekali hari ini, karena ada kaca kecil yang biasa digunakannya untuk berkaca pecah berkeping-keping, dan parahnya pecahannya menancap di pahanya. Temari menangis dengan suara keras. Ayame yang sedang memasak, kemudian mematikan kompor, dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Ayame terkejut bukan main saat melihat aliran darah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Nyonya. Demi Tuhan apa yang sedang Nyonya lakukan? Darah!" Ayame tak kalah histeris, kemudian menempelkan handuk ke bagian yang terluka. Ayame kemudian memapah Temari sambil mengambil kotak obat untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama, karena luka yang cukup besar.

"Ayame, ada apa?" Karena mendengar keributan, Shikamaru berlari mendekati Temari yang mengenakan piyama mandi Temari dan melihat luka lebar menganga dipaha Temari, "Kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Ini menjadi masalah yang serius, karena Temari mendapat dua jahitan, dan terpaksa menginap dirumah sakit. Temari tau itu sebuah kecelakaan, tapi dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan waktu itu, tidak ada alasan yang dapat membuatnya terjatuh apa tangannya terlalu licin. Temari heran mengapa syarafnya bisa berhenti bekerja untuk sementara waktu.

Tsunade memberikan beberapa tablet putih. Temari tau tablet itu tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, hanya membantu pergerakannya saja .

"Nah, Temari. Kau tidak cacat hanya saja kau bermasalah pada syarafmu. Biasakan dirimu untuk bergerak. Kau pasti bisa. Gerakan kakimu." Temari hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Tsunade, tapi dia akan berusaha untuk selalu menggerakan kakinya.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini, Temari memakan tablet putih pemberian Tsunade, dan syukurlah kemampuan untuk mengunyah makanan sudah lebih meningkat. Walaupun begitu, Temari merasa dia sudah tidak bisa bernyanyi, otot disekitar mulutnya terasa kaku, dan dia hanya dapat berbisik seperti nyamuk.

Rutinitas yang Temari lakukan adalah hanya memandangi foto-foto yang berhasil di potretnya. Uh! Dia benar-benar merindukan saat menjadi ballerina. Semakin hari Temari tidak bisa melafalkan huruf dengan jelas, hal itu membuatnya susah berkomunikasi. Mulutnya bisa membuat bentuk yang tepat, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Hanya ada udara yang keluar. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Ayame yang sudah membantunya, atau sekedar mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' untuk suaminya.

Temari kadang-kadang kesal. Mengapa harus dia yang mengalami ini semua? Hey, dia adalah gadis yang kuat mengapa harus menjelma menjadi gadis yang cacat seperti ini?

Temari masih dengan setia menempel foto-foto dibuku besarnya, dia sedang berusaha menulis, ya, walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Uh, tangan, ayolah. Kau membuat tulisanku jelek." Ujarnya sambil menangis. Hanya sekedar menulis dia tidak mampu, dia sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Temari sudah tidak dapat menggunakan sumpit, sendok, garpu atau alat makan yang lain dengan baik, jari-jarinya terasa kaku. Shikamaru dengan setia melumatkan semua makanannya dan menyuapinya. Makanannya yang dulunya padat sekarang sudah berubah. Temari dengan hati-hati menelan karena takut tersedak.

Belakangan ini juga Temari merasa aneh. Kadang-kadang penglihatannya mulai kabur dan otaknya agak pening. Pagi ini, Temari mendapatkan luka buruk di dagunya lagi, dengan panik Temari memeriksa, dia takut akan ada darah, dia takut membuat Shikamaru khawatir. Syukurlah tidak ada, walaupun begitu Temari pasti akan mendapatkan memar dibahu dan lengannya beberapa hari lagi. Karena masih sedikit bisa memegang kamera, Temari masih dengan setia memotret semua kegiatannya, dan menempelkannya. Temari hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia bisa terus memotret dan memegang kamera, tapi dia rasa semuanya mustahil.

Kali ini dia mempunyai agenda untuk memeriksa kemajuan penyakitnya, mendapatkan suntikan untuk obat baru, dan rehbilitasi. Kali ini, dokter meminta Shikamaru untuk tidak membiarkan Temari sendirian. Temari juga melakukan beberapa pelatihan seperti menggunakan sepasang tongkat, latihan untuk berdiri dari kursi.

"Penyakitnya tidak akan membaik, Shika. Segera hubungi rumah sakit jika Temari kesulitan bernafas." Titah Tsunade hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kau ingin bernyanyi, bernyanyilah, aku tidak akan keberatan mendengarkan suara cemprengmu disini." Shikamaru mengomentari istrinya yang sedari tadi menyanyi dengan berbisik. Temari menggeleng.

"-ak bhi-sa," serunya pelan.

"Hey kau bisa, lebih keras lagi sayang. Ayame bahkan tidak keberatan kita berbicara beteriak di rumah ini!" Shikamaru berbicara dengan berteriak.

"AKU BISA!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Temari berteriak, dan sukses, dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lantang, disambut pelukan hangat dari suaminya.

"Kau bisa, kau bisa bicara." Shikamaru mengelus lembut rambut istrinya.

.

.

.

Temari terus latihan mengatur pernafasannya dengan meniup harmonika, dan mencoba menggerakan kakinya. Kakinya sudah aneh. Sendinya membengkak, tetapi jari-jarinya rata. Berat badannya hanya 32 kg sekarang. Temari mencoba bangkit, terus menerus memberikan sugesti bahwa dia bisa berjalan. Dengan gemetar dia menempel semua foto-foto yang berhasil didapatnya, dan menulis keterangannya. Setelah berhasil, menulis senyum manis terukir dari bibirnya.

Biasanya Temari masih bisa berdiri dengan memegang tongkat, tapi untuk kali ini dia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Dengan merangkak Temari mencoba untuk naik di atas kursi rodanya. Ayame yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Temari berniat untuk membantu majikannya itu untuk duduk diatas kursi rodanya tapi sayang Temari berkata dengan terbata-bata bahwa dia masih bisa naik sendiri. Memang sulit untuk meruntuhkan keras kepala seorang Temari, apabila Shikamaru sedang tidak ada.

Berkali-kali Temari terjatuh.

"A-aku tidak butuh." Dengan kesal, Temari mengabaikan kursi rodanya dan merangkak keluar kamar dengan susah payah, ya Tuhan tangannya bergetar, "A-aku -dak bu-butuh kursi. A-aku bi-bisa jalan." Temari merangkak meninggalkan Ayame dengan menangis.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menemani Nyonya." Ayame kemudian ikut merangkak bersama majikannya. Temari kemudian menangis memeluk Ayame. Semenjak sakit dia memang menjadi wanita yang cengeng.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun, Temari berjuang melawan sakitnya namun penyakitnya itu makin parah. Selain tangan dan mulutnya sudah tidak bisa digerakan, makanan yang dikunyahnya sering masuk ke jalur pernafasannya. Ayame juga dengan setia memotret setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan majikannya. Melihat Tuan Shikamaru-nya dengan setia merawat istri tercinta membuat hatinya tersentuh. Saat ini Temari sedang tertidur dan menolak makan. Dia sangat takut makanan akan masuk ke dalam jalur pernafasannya karena dia tidak dapat menelan dengan baik.

Seluruh waktunya hanya makan dan tidur. Dia berkomunikasi dengan kedipan mata, dan kau bisa bayangkan betapa sulitnya berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti itu,

Dengan susah payah, dia memberitahu kepada dokter yang menanganinya-Tsunade untuk memberinya obat untuk melegakan tenggorokan. Tapi, Tsunade mengatakan, obat itu tidak akan berhasil.

Akhirnya Shikamaru membeli Magic Blackboard agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan dirinya. Gerakan lidahnya buruk, makanan pasti akan tumpah dari mulutnya, sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Dengan setia juga Shikamaru membersihkan wajahnya. Shikamaru bahkan sampai melupakan pekerjaannya demi Temari. Temari berpikir, untuk apa dia hidup jika tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti saat ini?

Temari saat ini hanya bisa terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Keluarganya dan Shikamaru sudah datang sejak penyakitnya memburuk. Kondisi Temari benar-benar melemah, membuat Shikamaru tidak pernah meninggalkan istrinya barang semenitpun.

Temari juga sudah menggunakan alat bantu makan, karena dia sudah tidak bisa mengunyah makanan dengan normal. Tadi Temari dilarikan kerumah sakit karena tersedak, dan gangguan pada pernafasan yang semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Temari jatuh terkapar dilantai dengan jari memegang pena. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Tsunade mengatakan kondisi Temari sudah sangat memburuk, untuk bernafas rasanya sulit, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila kita tidak bisa bernafas?

Ayame masih dengan setia menempel foto-foto majikannya dibuku besar kebanggaan Temari, karena dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu memotret semua perbuatannya.

"Tuan." Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya Ayame sedang membawa buku besar.

"Ya."

"Saya rasa, saya harus memberikan ini untuk anda." Ayame dengan sopan memberikan buku itu kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu buku Nyonya, berisi kegiatannya. 5 lembar terakhir itu tulisan tangan saya, atas perintah Nyonya." Ayame kemudian pamit undur diri.

Shikamaru mengelus buku besar itu, kemudian perlahan membukanya. Bisa Shikamaru lihat di halaman awal, Temari memperkenalkan dirinya.

**First Page**

**30 Januari 2009**

_Hihi, aku mendapatkan buku ini ketika aku pergi ke Paris bersama Gaara. Besar sekali bukan? Hmm. Akan aku apakan ya buku ini? Apa aku melemparkan buku ini ke kepala Shikamaru saja yaa hihi, tapi dia kan pengacara, dia pasti memerlukan otaknya. Sebelumnya. Haloooo Buku Besar, perkenalkan. Namaku Temari Rei. Aku adalah anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Ayahku Kazekage Rei, dan Ibuku Karura Rei. Ayahku adalah orang paling ter-cool sedunia hihi, tapi aku tau dia sayang kepadaku dan adik-adikku. Aku tau, ibuku adalah orang yang paling baik sedunia, walaupun ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil, tapi aku yakin hal itu. Saat aku tanyakan ke ayah, kenapa ibu pergi? Ayah hanya menjawab ibu sedang berjalan-jalan di surga. Tapi, aku yang saat itu masih kecil tau jika ibu sakit, tapi penyakit ibu aku sama sekali tidak tau._

Shikamaru sejenak tertawa membaca perkenalan istrinya kepada buku besar ini seolah-olah buku besar ini dapat berbicara dan mendengarkan curhatannya.

_Adik-adikku laki-laki semua. Wow :p namanya Kankuro Rei, dan Gaara Rei hihi. Mereka sekarang sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan di Italia dan Perancis. Aku adalah seorang ballerina. Hehehehehe itu cita-citaku sejak kecil loh, dan ketika aku menulis ini, aku sudah bertunangan dengan pemuda malas yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup hahaha._

"Enak saja, huh!" Shikamaru terkekeh sejenak menatap tulisan Temari yang mengatakan tentang dirinya.

_Aku bertemu dengan dia di kafe. Saat itu memang hari tersial dihidupku. Aku lupa membawa dompet. Uh, dan dia seperti pahlawan membayarkan semua makananku. Hoho! Sejak itulah kami sering bertemu di kafe itu . Hehe kami berpacaran, dan bertunangan beberapa tahun kemudian. Dia melamarku seperti melamar sebuah pohon, dasar tidak romantis, tapi ya, aku sayang dengannya. Uh sudah ya. Aku harus pergi latihan ballet dulu, dan aku masih tidak tau akan aku apakan buku ini. Huehuehue~_

_P.s dibawah ini akan tertempel fotoku bersama keluarga dan bersama Nanas:*_

Shikamaru mengelus foto mereka berdua saat mereka berkencan beberapa tahun lalu. Temari sangat cantik dengan dressnya. Shikamaru kemudian membuka kembali halaman selanjutnya.

**25 Juni 2009**

_Haloo buku besar! Aku sekarang sudah tau apa yang akan aku tulis disini. Diari perjalanan hidup mungkin berserta foto-foto. Hehe kau jangan bosannya kalau terus kutempeli dengan fotoku :p_

_Hari ini, aku mendapat beberapa fakta mengejutkan:_

_1. Aku sukses ketika pentas._

_2. Ayah mengunjungiku._

_3. Aku sakit._

_Ya, aku sakit. Saat itu, maafkan aku ya Kami-sama, aku sudah menguping pembicaraan Asuma-sensei dan Tsunade-sama tentang penyakitku. Ataxia. Huh, penyakit apapula itu. Aku harap semoga penyakit ini bisa bersahabat denganku :|_

**30 Juni 2012**

_Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk keluar dari klub balletku. Tapi, penyakit ini membuatku harus meninggalkan karierku. Disaat semua gerakan yang aku inginkan tidak terjadi dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat segerombolan anak kecil berlari ke arahku. Huh. Saat Shikamaru melempar bola kearahku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkapnya. Cara berjalanku seperti orang mabuk. Huh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku menempelkan beberapa foto terakhir aku menjadi ballerina lho._

Shikamaru bisa melihat disitu Temari menceritakan perkembangan penyakitnya. Beberapa cairan bening telah mengalir dari wajahnya.

**10 Februari 2010**

_Aku_ _sudah_ _tidak_ _mau_ _berjalan_ _dengan_ _baik_ _sekarang_. _Akhirnya_, _aku_ _hanya_ _bisa_ _duduk_ _manis_ _dikursi_ _roda_, _dan_ _melakukan_ _beberapa_ _terapi_. _Berkali_-_kali_ _juga_ _aku_ _melukai_ _diriku_. _Maafkan_ _aku_ _ya_. _Kali_ _ini_, _aku_ _melakukan_ _kesalahan_ _terbesar_ _dalam_ _hidupku_. _**Melepaskan**_ _**Shikamaru**_. _Aku merasa sudah tidak pantas menjadi tunangannya. Mana pantas aku yang lumpuh ini menjadi tunangan seorang pengacara hebat. Hmm. Aku merasakan sesak saat dia menerima permintaanku, dan saat aku mencoba berlari mengejarnya. Aku terjatuh. Disitu aku menyadari satu hal betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Mencintainya! Kau tau buku besar? Dia melamarku. Hehehe aku senang sekali hohooooo_

**11 Februari 2010**

_Woho kamera baru! Foto baru! Hihi ini saat si nanas bodoh sedang menyetir. Uh, kau terlalu serius._

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya, kapan Temari mengambil foto ini.

**27 Februari 2010**

_Kami menikah! Terimakasih Shikamaru kau sudah mau menjadi suamiku. Aku rasa penampilanku sangat buruk, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke altar. tapi tak masalah, yang penting misa pernikahan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ini adalah foto yang aku ambil sendiri dengan kamera polaroidku. Foto saat dia sedang memandang salib lekat-lekat, dan foto keluarga bahagia kami. Semoga selalu seperti ini._

**1 Maret 2010**

_Untung tersedak tidak membuatku mati, dan hey ini foto suamiku saat sedang tertidur haha, ups maaf dia memang suka ngiler :p_

**2 Maret 2010**

_Kami memasak bersama hehe. Habis makan aku harus segera terapi. Semangat!_

Tak sadar, Shikamaru menangis terisak saat membaca tulisan Temari. Membaca tulisan saat jemari tangannya sudah sulit di gerakan.

**6 Maret 2011**

_Aku merasa tulisanku sudah jelek ya. Sangat sulit menggerakan tanganku. Tapi, Ayame berjanji akan membantuku. Ini adalah foto Shikamaru ketika menonton televisi. Serius sekali._

Shikamaru membuka halaman itu terus sambil terisak. Ternyata selama ini diam-diam Temari memotretnya, dan menempel semua fotonya. Menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami. Shikamaru membuka halaman terakhir yang ditulis oleh Temari.

**8 Oktober 2012**

_Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan penyakit ini. Aku mencintaimu, Shika. Sangat._

Shikamaru mengelus tulisan terakhir isterinya. Tampak berantakan, dan foto terakhir kalinya adalah foto ketika dia mencium Shikamaru ketika tidur. Foto terakhir yang bisa ia ambil sebelum pernafasannya memburuk.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ayame, 5 lembar yang terakhir adalah hasil potret Ayame, dan tulisan Ayame, namun atas perintah Temari tentunya, dan di lembar terakhir itu juga Temari mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai ayahnya, adiknya, mertuanya, serta suaminya.

Shikamaru tau Temari menangis, dengan lembut dia menghapus air mata diwajah pucat istrinya.

"Jangan menangis." Shikamaru merasakan kelopak matanya kembali menghangat. Temari mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Shikamaru, karena tidak mungkin memakai papan terpaksa Shikamaru memakai metode lama, Shikamaru tinggal menyebutkan abjadnya, Temari menggedipkan matanya apabila itu huruf yang dia maksud, hingga terangkai beberapa kata.

"A?" Temari mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Shikamaru terus menerus mengeja semua alfabet.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat." Temari kembali menangis. Kemudian hendak mengatakan sesuatu kembali, "Aku sayang kalian semua."

"Temari, ayah sayang kamu. Kalau memang kau lelah, aku bisa menyerah sekarang nak, Temari hebat." Sabaku Rei yang terkenal dingin menangis sesegukan sambil mencium kening anaknya. "Istirahatlah nak, sampaikan salam untuk ibumu."

"Nee-chan, kami sayang kepadamu. Kau bisa mendengarku kan. Kau berjanji akan datang dipernikahanku, kalau memang kau berniat mengingkari janjimu. Aku akan memaafkanmu." Kankuro berbicara sambil ikut mencium kening kakaknya, dan menangis. Sementara Gaara, hanya menangis sambil terdiam membisu. Mereka sudah mengikhlaskan seandainya Temari memang akan pergi.

dan itu terakhir kalinya sebelum denyut jantung itu berakhir,

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Shikamaru merangkai kata-kata yang disampaikan Temari. Temari memejamkan matanya, dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Tidurlah sayang. Tidur yang nyenyak." Shikamaru kemudian menangis meraung sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya yang telah dingin, mencium kening istrinya dan punggung tangannya, "Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau bangun."

.

.

.

.

END!

SUMPAH Citra ngetiknya pake hati. Entah kenapa mau lanjutin Temari la fea jadi gak mood, jadi mellow gara-gara fic ini #plak khukhu :"(

**Bales review:**

**ayu-san : **hmm iya :( ini sudah update lho ya :D

**Tema Shika : ** makasih ini udah update lho hehee

**Al-Nichie : ***nyodorin tisu* udah lanjut nih :"(

**Nara love Sabaku-san: **wah, emang gitu hehe ini Citraa ambil dari teks misa pernikahan saudara citraa :p udah update xD

**Nara Kazuki-san : **hmm *nyodorin tisu* ayo :"( kita kemana(?)

**Endah-san: ***ambilin tisu* hihi ini udah tamat tapi maafkan saya endingnya :"(

Terimakasih semuanyaa:")


End file.
